She's not heartless
by Paradoxicle
Summary: A Bewear goes through unimaginable and finally finds his love. Contains a BewearxMewtwo lemon, because I'm a big weirdo - -'.


Brendan spat molten steel at his red, angry dick then rammed it through Ash's head, relishing his glitchy screams. Ash summoned his butt, but Brendan consumed Ash's butt by melting it with an eye laser into a bluish powder and sniffling it up with joy! Ash was majorly baffled at such a shitty move, so he roared gay flames at Brendan, but it was for naught, as Brendan was immune to Faggot-type moves. Brendan roared as he jizzed bile at Ash, who used it to degradate his Pikachu's children.

The dumb wrestling was joined by Brendan's Gardevoir, who bitchslapped Brendan for raping her with a cucumber instead. He headbutted her, but Ash hated when Pokemon get hit, so he punched Brendan, then drank vodka all while farting in his face and singing of how bad yet influental 'My Immortal' is.

Gardevoir hated vodka and she was so pissed that she turned into a tomato tank and her eyes became laser vipers! She was a tank, but still could molest Brendan. She swore and punched a black hole into Ash's liver and took out a minigun she hid there before. Gardevoir filleted him with bullets, but it was for naught as Ash ate the bullets and his dick grew exponentally!

No, seriously, it grew. It became 100,000 light years long and 24,322,351,531 parsec wide, and erect. He laughed, then fainted.

Somewhere in 6,247th light year of Ash's dick, a Bewear named Deergh fapped to homebrew Salazzle porn, until a Granbull suddenly laughed at his dick, saying it looked like a Gyarados having seizures. Deergh pelted him with an eyelaser and bonked him with his dick making him explode into candy dildos, but Ash's dick was sensitive so it orgasmed. The walls contracted and Deergh swore as was launched out of it! Deergh kept swearing and fapped angrily as it boosted his libido, or so he thought.

Deergh floated in space for eternity and one day, until he saw a planet shaped like a Nidoqueen tit he saw in the naughty pics. He fell right on the nipple of the planet, crashing head-on-head agaist a Hawlucha who also fapped to abstract nebula porn. The Hawlucha's mind and penis merged from the crash and it became a cockmind named Mutatafack.

Mutatafack the Cockmind ripped himself free with a 8-bit Shoryuken and one-leggedly bounced around, singing of futility of self-hate. It then hurtled its diaphragm at Deergh's head, the collision causing time and space to fuck like a pair of viagra-spiked Garchomps and all the asteroids to turn into dubstep sharks. Deergh snorted some sharks up his dickhole, getting stronger and punched a spiky maul into Mutatafack's G-Spot, the collision caused all racoons to turn slutty and all vaginas to scream bloody gore. Mutatafack giggled and bit Deergh's left buttock off and chewed it, relishing in its taste and hairiness, then spat it back at Deergh, who ate it, then vomited lasers made of pure, unending hatred. They pelted Mutatafack as he screamed for naught!

Deergh became an antihero and no one could out-yomomma him. Just like everyday, he drove his Mach Bike and screwed any needy Pokemon, singing Aphex Twin songs. Life was good. But today, he saw Mewtwo...

...No, really. The tall, humanoid feline cried sad lasers on a bench, her face in her paws. Deergh felt sympathetic as he left his bike and approached Mewtwo, then sat beside her. Someone tripped over the bike and exploded into Rare Candies and Master Balls.

''Hi, beauty.'' he droned sexily as he turned her face to meet his and kissed her hungrily on the lips. Breaking the kiss, he added. ''Whatever you are sad about, will some ice cream help?'' he asked as she stared at him, shocked. She blinked. ''I'll take that as 'Yes', then.'' he droned and saying ''Wait here.'', he left. She wiped her tears off, wondering who that man is and what he wants, being too confused to mind her own problem. She looked around saw an evil looking Jumpluff feast on the Rare Candies.

A minute later he came back with a pair of eskimo. A Voltorb bounced on a Snorlax's belly, until it suddenly yawned and moved making the Voltorb accidentally land right in its mouth. The Snorlax instinctively swallowed. All was covered in blood and organs half a minute later, except Deergh and Mewtwo. Because I said so.

''Oh, there you go, dearie.'' he droned, sitting beside her and giving her one. She grabbed it, carefully unwrapped and took a bite. The eskimo was shaped, and even colored, like a Spinda. It was covered in chocolate and inside it was brown, flavored like coffee. The taste made her worries melt away and her mood elevated. An anthro Wailord was about to crush the park with its massive bulk, but it was rudely dropkicked by Arceus on a bicycle.

''Be careful not to bite too much, you can catch a cold.'' he said, as she slightly smiled at his concern. He unwrapped his own eskimo and bit on it...

...for naught, as it fell, right before he could take a bite. The hilarious situation made Mewtwo burst into laughter, clutching her abdomen. Being all emotional, she almost dropped her own eskimo, but Deergh quickly grabbed it, not letting it fall. She still stiffled her laughing as he decided to get her something more. He walked away, looking for...ah! He bought a balloon, but it wasn't inflated, so he had to do it on his own. He inhaled, and breathed dragon energy, cosmic lasers and polychromal flares in the ball, filling it up. It was rather large and now, it looked beautiful beyond description. He gave it to her and she gasped in surprise, her eyes wide and mouth hung. At that monent Deergh realized that she had the most gorgeous eyes...he looked at her body features...she had a waist of a nymph and thighs of a goddess. Her happy face was so alluring...An Aerodactyl ripped a woman's head off. Its tongue feeling blood, its body stiffening up in misanthropic ecstasy.

''Um, well, if it makes you feel better, I'm only glad to help, hehehe...'' Deergh droned, rubbing the back of his head. Having an ice cream in one hand and a colourful balloon in another, she felt good. Better than ever. Euphoria. Ash nearby armwrestled with Mew. Mew saw Mewtwo and gaped. Ash slammed Mew's hand, winning the match and laughing his ass off. No really, his ass ripped itself free and ran away, singing of benefits of mutual pranking in friendship.

''You know.'' Deergh droned, drawing her attention. ''I heard people calling you 'savage' or 'cold' hearted. I actually don't care, if you have a savage heart or a cold heart, you still have a heart. Better than heartless, let me tell you.'' he said, sliding an arm over her neck. She looked away, embarrased a bit. No one told her that before. An angry Machoke nearby slammed it's head on the ground extremely hard, killing the fucking shit out of itself, flinging skull shrapnels around and squirting white stuff.

''...You really think so?'' she said quietly. He nodded and kissed her lips again. Their tonguages entwined in the most beauteous dance one could never imagine. Deergh couldn't contain his lust anymore. He grabbed Mewtwo bridal style and ran off with his...soon-to-be-lover...A rabid Banette cursed a nearby guy with an unstoppable energy to fuck every 3 hours. He released his Lopunny and dragged her into bushes...with the Banette.

Ten minutes later, they were in Deergh's apartment, kissing like they'll be separated soon and for good. Deergh pressed her body against his, relishing her warmth, while she moaned for his delight. They exchanged saliva and love for a minute while he pressed her against the wall. He wanted more and he moved her on the bed, breaking the kiss. After disconnecting from her, he looked good at his prize. The light coming from the window to the right, the orange light of the sun illuminated the room, letting him see the features of her body. And naturally, his own body reacted from staring at a female too much. He climber over her, letting himself rub her chest, neck and face, with the tenderness of a Milotic. She was panting from the arousal and excitement as he touched her...more than anyone did. Yet, he could touch her more that that...way more. She mouth was open all this time, taking breath and he stuck his finger there. She accepted it, polishing and sucking it like a lollipop. Meanwhile, he kissed his way southwards along her frame, until he saw his target: a swollen slit between her feet. It looked wet as it shined slightly from the sunlight, being moist and puffed up, leaking some juices from it's pink, stunning insides. He stared at it...he couldn't describe it verbally, but it looked...and smelt...damn, so fucking good. He mentally swore to himself that he will spend a LOT of time pleasing this baby.

''Touch me...please...'' She whimpered after he took out his finger with a pop, fueling his desires. For him, she looked beautiful, so sexy. Slowly tracing his arm, bar the wet finger, along her stomach downwards, he stopped when he felt his target. He didn't go easy there, and punched his finger inside her silky cavern few times, quickly shoving and quickly pulling out, repeating and repeating, making her moan in surprise each time. As he fingered her, his pace slowly became akin to that of a well-oiled piston, making her leak more and more lube, which he didn't hesitate to lick off. Feeling herself being ravaged like that, she couldn't help but moan and whimper at the pleasurable sensations in her pussy.

''D-don't stop...!'' she said hardly breathing, and he delivered. He moved his head closer to her clitoris and gave it a few licks and bites. It seemed be super effective as she screamed ecstasically with her body stiffening up, squirting her vaginal juices all over his face. He crawled over her, jerking his already erect penis, while staring in her eyes. The lovers both panted, both trembled, both were horny enough to go all night without stopping. He rubbed his hard cock at her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his back for support. Her pussy was so wet and soft, parting willingly, her accepting hole ready for a pounding. As soon as she felt the head of his dick entereing her insides, she pushed him further, but he held back.

''Hey, aren't you-''

''No! Now fuck me!'' she begged and he delivered, slightly pulling back and with force, driving his red, pulsing cock in her, and they both groaned in lust and want. He immediately began picking up his pace, ruthlessly fucking her cunt, her warm insides gripping his meatrod and milking him, his veiny dick twitching heavily and he cursed loudly, never berofe having to fuck such a nymph.

''Yeah! Oh fuck yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Fuck me fuck mefuckmefuckmefuckmee! Ram your thick hard dick in my cunt, fill me up!'' she screamed wantonly, ingiting his desired even more.

''Yeah bitch! You're all mine now! Your pussy belongs to me and me only! And you'll be fucking with me ANYTIME I WANT IT! YOU HEAR ME YOU COCKSLAVE?!'' he yelled, his voice mixed with growling. He loved how she loudly asked for more while they fucked, and fucked, and fucked each other's noises out.

''Yes! Yesfuckmepleasefuckmefuckmefuuuuck-'' her voice stopped when he grabbed and played her clitoris again. Holy shit.

''NGHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'' He kept his breakneck pace, ramming her pussy and driving her into heaven, until she clamped on his cock, pulsing around it, twitching with it, chushing it, milking him for his precious seed. He couldn't take such a sweet torture from her for too long, so he roarer and blasted his manly cum in her womb, spurt after spurt filling her up. When he regained his ability to move, he quickly found her asshole and fingered it in a desperate attempt to further her orgasm. Their peaks lasted for a half a minute, all during it they expressed their bliss vocally, screaming, swearing, moaning, begging and growling. Their orgasms finally subsided, and he laid atop her, with his member still inside. Panting, he raised his head to look how Mewtwo's doing. She had an exhausted expression, and she was staring at him lovingly. Seeing she's still fine, he felt glad. He wasn't concerned for her being during the act, until now. Ten minutes later, he sat up. Again, he rubbed her pussy, stimulating it for an another round. His stick was still stuffed in her hole, and hard. She looked up to what he's doing, only to see him prepping her cunt. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, nodding.

''Another go?'' he asked shortly and she quickly nodded.

''Alright! Turn around.'' he ordered, motioning her to flip on her stomach. Which she did, raising her rear and tail, presenting her butt for him to treat. ''Yeah, what a nice ass you have here...'' he complimented lowly, making her giggle. She gasped slightly as she felt something hot and hard against her ass.

''You know...I want to fuck you...in the ass...'' he said huskily in her ear. ''I bet you thought about it. Thought about me ramming your meaty ass and fucking your butt, huh?'' he added, just making her even hornier. She was all his, and she didn't want to ruin the moment. While she thought should she let him, he used the excess liquide that still dripped out of her vagina, to lube her anus, all while making her hornier by rubbing his hard rod at her around her cunnylips.

''Ah...oh...fine. Just be careful...'' she agreed. The least she wanted now is to be...damaged down there.

''Don't worry, it'll be great. Just trust me.'' he comforted. After finishing lubricating, he positioned his cock at her butthole, and slowly inserted it there. His cock thankfully still leaked pre, and the travel wasn't very painful, almost not at all. He shoved it partially and pulled out, then repeated. Her ass was different than her vag, being way tighter and also smooth, but to begin treating it just as rough now would be bad for her. With each insert he fought the temptation to begin to fuck her hard, as her anus clenched hard on his member, and it felt very good to him. ''How...feels?'' he asked shortly. ''Aah...alright...good...even...'' she whispered. His both arms were both on her juicy buttcheeks, groping them, enjoying the warm, smooth and meaty feeling of her ass. As he progressed further in her hole, he finally managed to hilt, his pre lubed the path all around there.

''Oh...yeah...'' he moaned, his cock fully hilted in her and her asshole gripping his penis. He slowly pulled his cock out. which was all wet and lubed very well, then he shoved it back, the slipperness and easiness of the movement surprised him. He couln't resist anymore, and he started to thrust slowly, in and out, melting tn the feeling of her warm hole that so smoothly rubbed against his cock and held an airtight grip, making him moan helplessly. Wanting to feel as good as possible she began fingering herself and moving her hips back and forth. The intensity of the sex rised slowly, along with the speed of his thrusts and her rocking. This time, he was the one to moan louder, when her moans were still moans, but still not all almost scream-like, unlike his.

''Oh yeah! What a fucking great asshole! Oh my god! Holy shit! Oh fuck...aaaahh...YEAH...'' he cursed uncontrollably, the feeling driving him mad. He fingered her even rougher, not stopping his fucking which in fact became an all-out fucking, just like the previous round. She felt even better inside, knowing that he felt THAT good thanks to her. Her moans were more quiet, as she was rather exhausted, yet would do anything to finish him off. She tried clenching her hole even more, succesfully knocking him into an orgasm of his life. He let out a drawn out moan and screamed, blasting his spunk in her butt while keeping thrusting, and while she fingered herself faster. Her moans were rather weak and exhausted, as she felt him pelting her insides, but they were drowned out by his voice. Her tail thrashed wildly from left to right, just another expression of her bliss.

When their climax finally subsided, he pulled out of her, and laid beside her, embracing her as she did the same. They kissed for the last time, then disconnected. After saying 'I love you' for the last time and wishing goodnight, they drifted into their respective dreams, drained and totally exhausted.

Fin.

A/N Wasn't it weird? Wasn't it epic? Well, tell me what'cha think. About the lemon, that is.

Now another thing. Do you guys have a constant hard-on when you write such stuff? I had none. I mean, I had for a moment, but after some time, it went down. Don't think I'm impotent or something, I'm a healthy guy, not a smoker or an alcoholic. -_-'. Damn, maybe this was too pervy for me, heeheehee...Or maybe it's because my mom was practically behine me, thankfully not seeing what I write...


End file.
